New Students
by iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK
Summary: Read and find out. I do Not Own Victorious Or iCarly I Wish i did but i don't WARNING: Have Some Bad Words
1. Chapter 1: Accepted

Tori's POV  
I'm Sitting here at the usual table with Jade,Beck,Cat And Robbie.  
"Hey Andre" I Said. He Didn't hear me "Hey Andre!" I Screamed  
"Shut Up Tori" Jade Said

Andre's POV  
"Hey Andre!" Someone Screamed. I Look Where it was coming from I saw tori  
"Oh Hey Tori" I Said .While walking There  
"Did You Guys Heard There is a new students 2 girls and 1 boy but im not sure when they are going here" Tori said  
"Nope" Everyone Said Except Tori and Jade. "I don't Care" Jade Said  
"One time , my brother-" Cat Said.  
"Hey Cat You Should Color these" Jade Said as She Take Out Coloring Books And Colors  
From Her Bag.  
"Yay! I love Coloring" Cat Said. I sigh

* * *

Freddie's POV  
I'm Checking my Laptop when I Found A Letter Saying

iCarly ,Greetings & Congratulations!  
You Have Been Accepted to  
Hollywood Arts High School

I Didn't read more  
"Sam! Carly!" I Called Them  
"What is it Fredward?" Sam Asked. "what is it Freddie?"Carly Asked.  
"Look Here !"I Said . When They Read It They Were Shocked .  
"No Way" Sam Said. "Ummm…Freddie Punch Me" Sam Said. I Did it But Failed  
She Dodged And I Punched Carly "Ouch!"Carly Screamed.  
Just Then Spencer Walked In "Hi Kiddo" He Said  
"Hi Spencer" She Said  
" Umm Spencer we need to go to Hollywood arts Tomorrow "I Said  
"Why?"He Asked. "Because HA Accepted Us To Go To School there" I said  
"Ok" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY ...

Spencer's POV  
"You Ready?"I Said. "Yes!"Sam,Carly,Freddie Said  
"Get In The Car"I Said.  
After 1 and A Half Hours We Got To HA  
"Bye!" "Bye " They Said

Freddie's POV  
"Woah ! Awesome School" I said. "For The First Time In My Life I Agree With You "Sam Said  
"You Must Be The New Students" An Unfamiliar Voice Said. I Turned Around To See 3 Girls  
"Hi I'm Freddie She's Sam and she's carly" I Said.  
"Hi "Sam Said. "Hi" Carly Said.  
"Hi Im Cat. She's Jade . And She's Tori" Cat Said.  
"Hi" Tori Said. As Jade Walked Past Us and some guy walked to us "Sorry About Her I 'm Her Boyfriend, Beck" He said. "Hi " Me,Sam,Carly said  
"Soo who is your first class" Cat Said.  
"Sikowitz Class" Sam Said."We Have That Class Too Come On We'll Show You" Tori Said  
As We Walked into sikowitz class I sat down behind cat  
'Sikowitz is 45 minutes late' I thought  
"Is He Really This Late?" I ask tori. "Yes He is and he always go through- "Tori Was Cut Off  
I Look through the window to find someone go through it "Hi Little Earthlings" The Guy said then  
Look at me "I Almost Forgot we have New Students Today You 3 Go Up Here And Introduce Your Self" Pointing At Me Carly And Sam We Got Up Stage I Was the First one to introduce "I'm Fredward Benson, Just Call Me Freddie" I Said Next was Sam . " I'm Samantha Puckett, Just Call Me Sam If You Call me Samantha I'll Smash You with a Buttersock" Sam Said and The Last One Was Carly " I'm Carly Shay "Carly Said and we sit in our Chairs.

Jade's POV  
"Okay Little Earthlings, Today We Will Have A Scene now Carly,Sam,Freddie,Tori,Cat get on stage the scene is you girls are fighting over Fre-" Sikowitz Said  
Then The Bell Rang "Okay Class Dismissed" Sikowitz Said "Because You were So Late you didn't teach us" I Said as I got out and buy a burrito and eat at the usual table Of Course I sat beside beck  
"Hi " Andre Said. "hi" Robbie Said. Then Tori & Cat Sit Beside andre & Robbie  
"Hi " carly , sam , freddie said. "Who? are they " sam said pointing at andre & Robbie. "I'm andre" he said."I'm Robbie" He said. "Hi I'm-"Freddie was cut off."We know who you are" Andre Said. "How?" Sam Asked. "Are You Blind we were there when you were introducing yourselves" Andre said. Robbie Nodded in agreement."Oh we did'nt saw you" Carly Said. We finished our food and head off to our next classes.

Sam's POV  
The Bell Rang and everybody is leaving  
But Spencer isn't here. "where could spencer be?"I said. Freddie nodded.  
"Who's Spencer?"Cat asked . "Yeah. Who is he?"Tori Said.  
"He's Carly's brother" I Said."I Don't Know Carly Has a Brother" Cat Said  
"Now You Know" I said. "What's That Supposed to mean!?"Cat Asked  
"Nothing It's Just you know carly has a brother now" I Said ."Oh" Cat said  
"Bye " They Said except for jade."I See Spencer" Carly Said we turned around and run to the car and we go to our new apartment I go to the couch and watch TV " I Missed gibby" Carly Said. Me And Freddie looked at each other and grinned. "what ? I'm his friend" Carly said. "Oh Really" Freddie Said . "Carly You Like Him Don't You "I Said with a grin. "NO!" Carly said with a blush  
"Carly I've been friends with you for years and I know if you're crushing on a Guy" I Said "Okay I Love Gibby" Carly Said ."Freddie did you got that on tape?"I Asked Freddie "Yup" He Said . "Got What On Tape ?" Carly Asked . "Play It Freddie" I Said. "Okay. But-"I Cut Him off as I pushed carly to the couch and stopping her from killing me and Freddie. Then it played

Carly's POV

"Carly You Like Him Don't You"  
"NO!"  
"Carly I've been friends with you for years and I know if you're crushing on a Guy"  
"Okay I Love Gibby"

Freddie's POV

"You Recorded it!"Carly Shouts and attempts to get out of sam's grip  
"Yes and now I'm deleting it" I Said " But Before I do that I'll post it on icarly"I Said  
"No Way" Carly Said. "Come On It's Just for fun" Sam said . "Okay I'm Done Posting it" I said.  
and started reading the comments with sam and carly after she calmed down.  
"I'm Tired Let's sleep" Carly Said ."Ok" I Said . Sam Nodded and we sleep


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY…

Sam's POV

I Woke Up at 5:15 Because They Know I take Showers Very Long  
"I'm Done " I Said And Looked At The Clock it's 5:45  
They Were Shock Cause Normally I Would Take An Hour To Finish.  
"Hey ! Would You Stop Looking At Me Shock And Shower now so we could get to school  
Early!"I Said. Then They Shower **(First Was Carly Second Was Spencer Last Was Freddie)  
**Then We Got Dressed And Got To School  
"Bye" We said "Bye" Spencer Said

Tori's POV

"Tori Could You Drink this Coffee for me" Jade Said as she walk towards me  
"Hazelnut?"I Asked ."I Don't Know I Found It in the Dumpster" Jade Said with a grin  
"Gross!"I Shout we Kept Arguing until we found Sikowitz Class  
we sit beside each other and kept arguing ."Okay I'm Sorry "Jade Said "But Don't Tell Anyone  
I Said Sorry To You Or I'll Stab You With My Scissors" Jade Said. "Okay" I Said Frightened.  
Then Carly,Sam,Freddie walked in."Hi" They Said then I Said hi too them and they sit down a minute after that Cat and the others came in " Hi Tori! Hi Jade!"Cat Said. "Hi Kitty" I Said. "Whatever" Jade Said. "Jade We Need to talk" Beck Said as he go out of the room and jade follow him

Beck's POV

"Jade…I'm Breaking Up with You…"I Said as tears stream down my face  
"What? Why!? "Jade Said As I saw tears in her eyes  
"Because you always get jealous and I'm tired of it!"I Shout as I Touch Her Arm  
And I Tighten My Grip on it  
"Ahh! Stop it Beck Your Hurting me" Jade says. Realizing I lose my grip on her sholder  
"I-I-I'm S-Sorry Jade" I said as jade walk out of the Room

Jade's POV

Beck Broke Up With Me Thinking it Over and over again.  
I Walked Over to my Car not thinking where I was Going I Sped off and find myself crashing into another Car . I can't see anything my visions became blurred then Black

Cat's POV

I Was in the class Talking to Tori. Then Beck Came in With Tears in his eyes "I Broke Up With jade"  
we became silent until Sikowitz came in "Hi Little Earthlings" Then Lane Came In "What Brings you here lane?"He Asked "Jade… is Dead" Lane Said "NO ! HOW! WILL SHE DIE!"Beck Said  
"She Sped Off and She Crashed into another Car" Lane Said "Her Car Rolled multiple times"  
Lane Continued "NO! Jade Is ALIVE! She is not dead!"I Said "this is not true" Freddie said as carly and sam nodded "She is nowhere to be found" Lane Said "Then She is alive!"Tori Said  
"her Car Was on fire !" Lane Said "I Hate to Admit it but She is Dead . Jadelyn West…Is Dead"  
Lane Continued

The Bell Rang then we order our food . Complete Silence until Freddie speaks "I only know jade for 1 day and I don't even speak with her but seeing all of you like this she is an amazing person"  
Sam and carly nodded in agreement "She maybe mean , rude towards us but inside she is a caring  
and nice Friend" Tori Said "It's All My Fault If I Had not break up with her she will not be dead" Beck says "No its' not your fault beck" Robbie And Andre said we nodded "No It's my Fault "Beck Says  
"It's Not Your Freaking Fault Beck Stop Blaming Your Shitty self!"I Said. They We're Shock at what I said "Stop Blaming Yourself Jade Won't Be Happy About This" I Said "Okay" Beck said

Andre's POV

Jade The Girl I Loved Gone "Guys I'm Gonna Go Home" I Said "Okay" They Said  
I Got To My Car Drive Home and now I'm in my bedroom  
I Love Her And Now She's Gone I want To Die  
'No Jade Would Not like That' I Thought

Cat's POV

The Bell Rang 10 minutes after Andre got home  
"Hey How About we go to NOZU " Beck Requested  
"How About Blow Off School" Robbie says .We Nodded in agreement  
We Got to nozu and ordered then we ate . Complete Silence  
Until "This Food Is Delicious" Sam Says . "They Also Have Karaoke Want To Sing? "I Asked  
"Sure" Carly said . They Got On Stage then someone said "They Are iCarly!" Pointing at  
Sam,Carly,Freddie "Hi" Carly said "Were Singing Leave it All To me" Sam continues  
The Song Begin And They Start to Sing

(*Leave it All to me*)

Cheers And Applauses From the Crowd they got in our table  
"You Guys Sing Great" I said . Tori Nodded . " Now You Sing " Sam Said  
"Ok" Tori Said "Cat Sing With Me " Tori Said "Ok" I Said  
we got on stage tori said what we were going to sing  
The Song Started and We sing

(*L.A Boyz*)

we got in our table "You Guys…erm Girls Sing Way Better Than Us" Freddie Said  
"Thank You" I Said . "Thanks" Tori Said We Walked Out Of NOZU we exchanged our good byes  
and we go home I was sad lonely because jade wasn't there and she was my bestfriend  
It is so hard to forget her


	4. Chapter 4

FIVE MONTHS LATER…

Beck's POV

Months have passed since jade died. I love her I can't forget about her  
But I have to move on . I was on my way to school when my car died .  
so I have to run towards HA.

Andre's POV

I Was on my way to school when I saw beck running  
"Hey Beck!"I Shout "an…dre" Beck says "Need a ride?"I asked him  
"Yes…"Beck says "Hop in" I said we got to school "Thanks Man" beck said  
"no Problem" I said as we got to class we saw the others  
"eww….Beck You're Sweaty" Cat said . "I run towards the school until Andre found me" beck said  
"why did you run?"tori asked . "yeah I forgot to ask you that" I said . "Because my car died" beck said  
"if I fixed it then I would be so late "he continues "Oh " Robbie said. Then the iCarly walked in  
"Hi Guys "they Said "hi" we said Then Sikowitz came in after 40 minutes "Hi Little Earthlings" he said  
"Hi Sikowitz" Tori Said "Today we are having an Improv beck , cat , andre , sam, carly go in the stage"Sikowitz said

NO ONE'S POV

They Started the improv  
cat was the first one to go to his sit  
Second was sam  
Third was carly

Andre's POV

"Okay, Beck That's it stop saying you love jade cause I Love Jade more " I said  
"Ooooooh" Everyone said. Beck Punch me in my stomach  
"You Shut Your Mouth- Wait!" Beck shouts "Beck your out Andre you win" Sikowitz says  
Then The Bell Rang I buy my food and waited for beck.3 minutes after that I saw beck  
"I'm Sorry for earlier man" I Said to beck "It's Alright" beck said  
"I Know you love jade " He Continues "I'm sorry for punching you"  
"nah it's alright" I said then the others came and sit with us "Andre you really love jade more then friends?" cat asked "Yes I do Lil' red"I said "woah jade is mean and rude but someone except for beck really loved her more than friends" sam said "Yes"I Said "Since When?" Rex Asked "You Rememeber my song 365 Days That song was meant for her" I said "What is that song I want to hear it please "Carly begged "OK"I replied "Tori Come on" I Said "Ok" Tori said We got on stage The Sound Started and I started singing with Tori

Monday, Well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday I wrote you this song  
WendsdayI wait outside your door,  
Even though I know it's wrong…  
7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is commin' from  
I shouldnt feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you Now  
I will try  
Everything,To make you come  
Closer to me  
And baby do you believe  
That it's not just a phase  
How can I get it through  
To tell you  
What I Can't lose  
]I will try 365 days,365 ways to get to you  
Yeah, to get to  
You, you, you, you  
Baby  
Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock(Every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)  
Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't  
Help myself, Feeling kinda guilty  
but girl i cant stop  
I don´t want  
Nobody else, No one else ,No one else…  
I will try Everything, To make you come  
Closer to me  
I'll try 365 days…365 ways to get to you

"Wow" You Wrote That Song?"Carly Asked "Yes. Yes I did" I replied  
The Bell Rang And We head off to our next class

Carly's POV

Class Is Done and Spencer is not here yet again  
"Oh I See Spencer Bye Andre , Tori , Beck , Robbie , Cat" I Said "Ahemm" Rex Said  
"Bye Puppet" Sam said "Bye" They Said "Hey Tori!"Some Girl Said "Trina why are you here" tori said  
'Introduce me to the iCarly" trina said "carly sam Freddie this is my sister trina" tori said we turned around and said hi then we got home shoot icarly then after that we sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated In A While It's Because My Mom Just Got Home From The Hospital And I Need To Take Care Of Her .  
Disclamer: I Do Not Own iCarly Neither Victorious  
Any Ways This Is The Last Chapter Of New Students so Enjoy**

THE NEXT DAY…

Carly's POV

I Woke Up I Turned Around To See Sam Not There 'That's Rare Sam's Not Here' I Thought . Then I Looked At The Clock And The Time was 7:00 "Oh Shoot" I Said I Got Up Take A Shower Grabbed My Uniform Then Got Downstairs When I Saw Sam , Freddie And Spencer Watching The TV . "Hey! Why Aren't You IN Uniform "I Shouted And Asked Them. They Looked At Me Then Started Laughing "Why Are You Laughing?" I asked " It's Saturday Carls There is no School Today "Sam Said Then Freddie's Phone Beep He Read it Then Shut The Phone "Who is it from?"Spencer Asked "Our Friends Saying 'You Guys Want To Come With Us Tonight If Yes Meet Us at NOZUTonight at 6:00' " Freddie said "Then Say To Them We'll Go " Sam Said as I go Upstairs "Why are You Going Upstairs?"Sam Asked "I'm Going To Change because I'm in my Uniform , Silly" I Said I Got Upstairs Changed Then Got Downstairs Then Watched What They Were Watching "How Come This Kid Is So good At Pranks" I Said "Spencer Please Teach Me How" I Said  
"No ! Not again" Spencer Said  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Please" I Said With Puppy Dog Eyes  
"Fine! Follow me" He Said  
I got Up followed him and we pulled a prank on gibby

Robbie's POV

We We're At Tori's House Playing Poker "Full House" Beck Said "Ugh" We Said But Beck  
"how come youre always winning ?" I asked "I dunno maybe luck is on my side" He Said  
" Well Give Me Some So I Can Have Some Girl" I Said "Even You Have Luck Robbie You will Never Have a girl" Rex Said "Rex!" I Said "What? I'm Just Being Honest " Hey How about We Just Play Poker Some More " Tori Said We Kept Playing Time Flew By Fast Until.. "Hey Look It's 6:00 We Have To Go " Cat Said We Got Up Got To Our Cars And Drove to NOZU  
We Waited Until The iCarly Gang Came in We Exchange Our Hi's And Ordered "So How About We Sing " Tori Said " Sure But It Have To Be Groups of two " Freddie Said "Okay Andre & Beck , Cat & Me , Robbie & Freddie , Carly & Sam . Sound's Good?" "Yeah" We Said "Who's First ?"  
Andre Questioned "1st is Beck And Andre 2nd Robbie and Freddie 3rd Me And Cat 4th Carly And Sam " Tori Said "Ok" Andre & Beck Said As They Got Up and Sang

(*Panic! At The Disco – New Perspective*)

Cheers and Applause from the crowd then they got to they're and they sit down Robbie And Freddie Got Up Robbie Found A Guitar and Used it Then They Sang

(*Big Time Rush – Cover Girl*)

applauses from the crowd then They Got To They're sits then they sit down Me and Cat Got Up Then Sang

(*Ariana & Victoria – L.A. Boyz*)

applauses from the crowd then we got to our sits then they sit down Carly and Sam Got Up then they sang

(*Miranda Cosgrove – About You Now*)

Applauses from the crowd then they got to our sits "we All Sang Great didn't we?"I Asked "Yup We Did" Our Food Came Then We Ate It Then We Got To Our Cars Then we Drove Home

Next 5 Months Later…

No One's POV

The Gang was at their Lunch Table Laughing and Eating . And It Seems Like They Already Forgot About Jade


End file.
